


Yugto

by oixluv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oixluv/pseuds/oixluv
Summary: “I love you, mahal”, Joshua said while wearing Jeonghan’s favorite eye smile.Pero bakit parang yun na ang pinakamasakit na sinabi ni Joshua kay Jeonghan sa limang taon nilang pagsasama?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi





	Yugto

**Author's Note:**

> -wasn't really sure if I can do this, but this is something from 2020  
> -excuse my attempt in making a tagalog fic

_"isa, dalawa, tatlo..."_

Jeonghan’s POV

Tila nasamid si Jeonghan sa sobrang lamig ng tubig na iniinom nya kaya siya napaubo. Pero sa kanyang pagtataka, may tatlong kulay rosas na tila maliliit na papel mula sa kanyang bibig na ngayon ay nasa kamay na nya. "napalakas siguro ang ihip ng hangin kaya may mga bulaklak na napalipad papunta dito," ang nasabi na lang ni Jeonghan sa sarili. Ipinagkibit-balikat na lang niya ang nangyari at nagtungo sa bintana para isara ito at hindi na muling may pumasok na kung ano sa kanilang bahay.

Nasa kusina sya ngayon ng apartment nila ng kasintahan na si Joshua. Limang taon na ang relasyon nila at mag-dadalawang taon na silang nagsasama sa iisang bubong. Isa syang Planning Director sa isang advertising agency, ang Cratz Incorporated. Isa namang Editor-in-Chief sa isang kilalang magazine ang kanyang boyfriend. Nagkakilala sila nung college at naging magkasintahan sa ikatlong taon nila sa kolehiyo. Everything was easy. Pareho silang laid-back ni Joshua sa buhay. Kaya hindi na rin naging mahirap para magustuhan ang isa't isa at maging magkasintahan. Nang makatapos sila ng kolehiyo 3 taon na ang nakakalipas, may mga naging takot si Jeonghan na baka hanggang "college sweethearts" lang ang relasyon nila pero pinatunayan ni Joshua na hindi laro ang relasyon nila kaya naman matibay ang tiwala ni Jeonghan sa kanilang dalawa. Napangiti si Jeonghan nang maalala nya kung pano tinanong ni Joshua kung gusto na nyang magsama sa iisang bubong. Napaiyak naman siya dahil yun lang naman ang hinihiling nya sa buhay, ang makasama si Joshua araw-araw, sa pang habang-buhay.

Matapos ayusin ang pagkain nilang dalawa, pinuntahan ni Jeonghan si Joshua sa kanilang kwarto para ayain mag-agahan. Tinignan nya ang kanyang relo at nakitang 7:15AM ang oras. Alas-otso ng umaga umaalis araw-araw si Joshua at umuuwi ng alas singko. Minsang nag oovertime din lalo na kapag may deadline or may bagong issue ang magazine. Si Jeonghan naman ay umaalis ng alas nuebe ng umaga.

_**Jeonghan:**_ Mahal, tara nakaayos na breakfast natin at pati babaunin mo.

 _ **Joshua:**_ Sige mahal, susunod ako may i-sesend lang akong e-mail.

Hinalikan lang sa pisngi ni Jeonghan si Joshua at nauna na sa lamesa. Ganito ang nakagawian na nilang buhay mula nang magsama sila sa apartment. At wala ng mahihiling pa si Jeonghan. Mapagmahal, gwapo, at higit sa lahat, maasikaso ang kanyang boyfriend. Hindi maikakaila ni Jeonghan na maraming umiyak na mga babae nung sya ang pinili ni Joshua nung college. Pero wala namang pakielam si Joshua dahil ang buong pagmamahal nya eh na kay Jeonghan lang at ramdam nya iyon. Ilang sandali pa ay lumabas na rin si Joshua dala ang kanyang mga gamit at sinamahan na si Jeonghan sa lamesa.

 _ **Joshua:**_ Mahal dapat nauna ka na kumain, ayaw mo pa naman ng malamig na pagkain.

 _ **Jeonghan:**_ Hindi pa naman malamig yan tsaka hindi naman ako naghintay matagal..

Habang kumakain sila, nag-kukwento si Jeonghan tungkol sa bagong empleyado sa kanyang department. "Alam mo mahal, grabe yung sipag nung bagong intern, parang hindi nya unang kumpanya na pinasukan. At higit sa lahat, walang problema sa mga reports na pinapasa nya.", kwento ni Jeonghan kay Joshua. Tumatango-tango naman si Joshua habang nakikinig. "Tapos mahal, ang daming mga empleyado na na-ggwapuhan sa kanya. Matangkad kasi sya." dagdag pa ni Jeonghan. "eh ikaw ba naggwapuhan ka ba sa kanya?", napataas ang kilay na tanong ni Joshua. Napangiti naman si Jeonghan sa tanong ng kasintahan sabay sagot ng "hala ang mahal ko naman.. nagseselos. Gwapo naman sya pero si Joshua Hong ba sya? Hindi naman diba?" Napatawa na lang din si Joshua sa sagot ni Jeonghan at tinapos na ang pagkain.

 _ **Joshua:**_ Mahal sige mag ayos ka na ako na mag liligpit nito I still have a few minutes to spare.  
_**Jeonghan:**_ Wag na mahal, baka madumihan ka pa. Ako na lang may oras pa naman ako. Mabuti pa umalis ka na dahil baka abutan ka pa ng traffic  
_**Joshua:**_ Sige mahal. Salamat sa breakfast at sa baon. See you later. _*sabay halik sa labi ni Jeonghan*_  
_**Jeonghan:**_ I love you mahal. Ingat sa pagmamaneho.

Hindi siguro narinig ni Joshua ang huling sinabi ni Jeonghan kaya hindi ito sumagot pero hindi naman din na rin nya masyado inisip dahil kailangan na nyang mag-ayos ng kanilang pinagkainan at papasok pa sya.

Pagdating sa opisina, agad na binuksan ni Jeonghan ang kanyang laptop at pumasok na rin ang kanyang assistant na si Junhui. "Sir, meron po kayong tatlong proposals na kailangang aralin at pirmahan. Andyan na rin po sa lamesa nyo yung Monthly report mula sa Team ni sir Wonwoo." saad ni Jun. "Sige Jun salamat. Kumain ka na ba? May extra akong sandwich dito gusto mo ba?" alok ni Jeonghan. Nahihiyang sumagot si Jun ng "Ay sir okay lang po, kumain naman po ako bago pumasok." Pero biglang kumulo ang sikmura ni Jun kaya namula sya sa hiya. "Tsk tsk, oh eto kuhanin mo na to. Mahirap magtrabaho ng walang laman ang tyan, baka mamaya hindi lang trabaho mo ang maapektuhan, pati na rin ang lahat ng sa paligid mo." Napapatawang kaunti si Jeonghan ng iaabot ang sandwich kay Jun. Nag-bow at nagsambit naman si Jun ng pasasalamat bago lumabas ng opisina ni Jeonghan at bumalik sa kanyang pwesto.

Jeonghan is loved by all his subordinates and employees. Pwede mo na ring sabihin ideal boss sya—mabait, mahinahon, may onting kulit at higit sa lahat, masipag at magaling sa trabaho nya. Kaya naman kapag may kapalpakan na pinapasa sa kanya ay sobra na lang ang takot ng mga empleyado dahil mahirap syang magalit.

Napatigil si Jeonghan ng biglang may kumatok sa kanyang pinto at bigla itong bumukas. Pumasok naman si Wonwoo, isa sa mga Team Leaders mula sa Marketing Department. Mas bata sa kanya si Wonwoo ng isang taon pero parang sya ang ‘Hyung’ sa kanilang dalawa.

 _ **Wonwoo:**_ Hyung.. kelan mo plano sabihin?  
_**Jeonghan:**_ Ang alin?  
_**Wonwoo:**_ Ano bayan Hyung? Aatras ka na naman? Mag 3 buwan mo na plano mag-propose ah?

Tama naman si Wonwoo. Hindi na rin biro ang 5 taon nilang pagsasama ni Joshua at siguradong sigurado na siyang siya ang gusto nya makasama habang buhay. Pero ano nga ba ang kinakatakot nya? “Sige Won, samahan mo ko mamaya mag-tingin na tayo ng singsing.” Sabi ni Jeonghan. “WOW talaga Hyung? Mag-kakaballs ka na?” pagbibiro ni Wonwoo. “Sige isa pang pang-iinis mo baka magbago pa isip ko.” Ganti naman ni Jeonghan. Natatawang lumabas ng opisina nya si Wonwoo at naiwan naman si Jeonghan na nag iisip.

 _ **“Ano pa bang kinakatakot mo Yoon Jeonghan? Si Hong Jisoo yan. Yung taong mahal na mahal ka at mahal na mahal mo. Walang araw na hindi mo naiisip na sya ang gusto mo makasama habang buhay.”**_

Nakapagdesisyon na sya. Sa darating nilang 2000th day bilang mag-boyfriend, he’s gonna ask Joshua to marry him.

****  
Joshua’s POV

Joshua is swamped with work dahil 15th of the month na naman. Malapit na ang deadline nila para sa next month’s issue kaya he is always pre-occupied. Buti na lang din at di pa napapadalas ang pag-oovertime nya kaya nakakahanap pa sya ng way para makasama si Jeonghan. Jeonghan is the love of his life. The only one for him. They celebrated their 5th anniversary not so long ago. At bilang kilala nya si Jeonghan, alam nyang magpplano to ng travel para sa kanilang 2000th day bilang magkasintahan. He’s always been like that. Sentimental sa celebrations and all. Kaya naman laging ginagawa ni Joshua and kanyang makakaya para pasayahin sya. Never in their 5 years na nakalimutan nila ang important dates - kahit nasa bahay lang sila, ang simpleng pag-alala eh malaking bagay na para sa kanilang dalawa. They were each other’s constant happiness. 

_**Seokmin:**_ Josh, the conference room is ready.

Napatigil sa iniisip nya si Joshua ng pumasok si Seokmin sa opisina nya para ipaalala ang last brain-storming session nila bago ang final draft ng next month’s issue nila. Associate editor si Seokmin ng magazine kung saan si Joshua and Editor-in-Chief, ang Elysian. Isa sa top magazines in the country ang Elysian. It was a brain-child of Joshua, Seokmin & Soonyoung. Nagkakilala silang tatlo sa Publishing company na pinagtrabahuhan nila right after college and you can say na hindi naging maganda ang experience nila which led to them building their own company. Hindi ito naging madali sa kanila at magpasa hanggang ngayon, 2 years into their own company, masasabi pa rin na marami pa silang dapat matutunan. Soonyoung, o mas kilala bilang Hoshi, is their Creative Director. Sumunod na rin si Joshua sa conference room para magsimula na ang BSA.

 _ **Hoshi:**_ Okay! Since finalized na naman ang current events, cf, & ads pages, and I believe Joshua has made a draft of the Editor’s note already, I think we can focus sa Special feature today. Meron ba kayong suggestions?  
_**Seungkwan:**_ Actually, meron akong na-pick up na storyline na nakakuha ng atensyon ko. I think you’re familiar sa Hanahaki disease?  
_**Seokmin:**_ Oo naman. But isn’t that thing disproven by a certain doctor?  
_**Kwan:**_ Yun nga din ang alam ko. And diba mahirap din naman paniwalaan na a person would suffer a disease like coughing petals & flowers dahil lang sa one-sided love. *medyo napatawa pa si Seungkwan*. Pero, a former colleague of mine na professor na sa UST just told me na may estudyante syang naka-experience nun and apparently, meron pa ngang international organization para dun. Sadly, his student didn’t make it.  
_**Joshua:**_ Hmmm… the idea is not actually that bad. Maganda and fresh. Pero hindi ba masyadong dark para sa magazine natin?  
_**Hoshi:**_ Josh.. Elysian is meant to be a magazine depicting beauty, yes, pero diba magandang take rin na yung flowers or petals will symbolize the only beautiful thing that unrequited love brings?  
_**Joshua:**_ I’m just worried na baka lumabas na we are glorifying the beauty of one-sided love. It’s 2020, hindi na uso ngayon ung magpapaka-martir at magtitiis sa one-sided love. Most importantly, hindi practical. People can move on easily kesa ma-stuck up sa isang tao na wala nang nararamdaman sa kanya.  
_**Seokmin:**_ *teasingly* Alam mo Joshua, hindi porket masaya kayo ni Jeonghan, kailangan mo ipamukha saming lahat kung gano kami ka-single. Hahaha.

Natawa na lang si Joshua sa pagbibiro ni Seokmin. Napagdesisyunan na nila na susundin nila ang idea ni Seungkwan kapag nakakuha sya ng correspondent na willing magpa-interview. Tinapos nila ang meeting at nagsimula nang maglabasan ng opisina ang mga tao para sa lunch break. “Tara na Seok, may baon naman yang si Joshua panigurado. Kelan kaya ako makakahanap ng maghahanda lagi ng baon ko sa umaga?” Biro ni Hoshi. “Alam mo, magseryoso ka muna bago ka mag-isip ng magluluto ng baon sayo. You can’t even last more than a week sa same partner, partida pa both girls & boys na yan ah. Di ko alam kung pihikan ka lang ba or sawain ka lang talaga.” Ganti naman ni Seokmin. “Eh kung kayong dalawa na lang tutal naman pareho kayong walang matinong ka-relasyon.” Pa-inis na sabi ni Joshua.

“Ay Josh, sorry, okay sana kung hindi masyadong hulog si Seok to someone I know na baka kahit sa panaginip di pa rin sya papansin.” Mapang-asar na sabi ni Hoshi. Alam ni Joshua na merong matagal nang gusto si Seokmin pero dahil hindi naman neto nakkwento sa kanya, hinahayaan na lang nya. “Ibig sabihin yung gusto mo for the past 2 years na hindi mo pa rin nagagawaan ng paraan?” Hindi nakatingin si Joshua dahil busy sya sa pagkain ng baon nya. Di nya nakita kung pano tumingin si Seokmin sa kanya at sinabing, “Oo, sya pa rin. Sya lang naman. Siya pa ring hanggang bukas. If I can just look into his eyes right now para sabihin sa kanya na ako na lang, bakit hindi ako, bakit--”

Nakaramdam si Hoshi na baka kung saan pa mapunta ang ginagawa ni Seokmin kaya bago pa makahalata si Joshua, hinatak na nya si Seok palabas sabay sabing, “Kumain na nga tayo! Isang oras lang ang lunch break at kailangan natin i-update yung collections na ififeature natin.” Sa isip ni Hoshi, _“Tangina naman kasi Seok, bakit si Joshua pa? May Jeonghan na. Di na matitibag yun. Hindi mo pa rin ba ramdam na ikaw lang, ikaw lang ang iniintay ko?”_

******

Jeonghan’s POV

Kakatapos lang ni Jeonghan sa kanyang trabaho ng pumasok ulit si Wonwoo sa opisina nya. “Hyung ah, wala nang atrasan. Bahala ka kapag nakawala pa si Joshua Hyung sayo.” Panimula ni Wonwoo. “Oo na nga Wons. Sa 2000th day namin together, which is 17 days from now, mag-ppropose na ako sa kanya. Alam mo naman na cinecelebrate namin mga ganung bagay diba.” Sagot ni Jeonghan. Masaya pa silang nag-kkwentuhan ng biglang may kumatok sa opisina ni Jeonghan.

 _ **Jeonghan:**_ Come in.  
_**Jun:**_ Ah sir, nagtatanong po si Mingyu if pwede pa daw po mag-papirma, medyo urgent lang daw.  
_**Jeonghan:**_ Ha? Oh sige, papasukin mo na sya  
_**Mingyu:**_ Hi sir Jeonghan, sorry alam ko palabas na kayo pero ngayon ko lang kasi natapos yung revision ko tapos bigla akong minessage ng Team Leader ko na need daw ipasa before 8PM tonight tapos--  
_**Jeonghan:**_ Ano ba Mingyu, relax. Kumalma ka. I’ll help you.  
_**Wonwoo:**_ Di mo kailangan mag-apologize if hindi ka naman na-inform ahead of time. I’ll talk to Hao tomorrow, mali naman yang porket bago ka sayo ipapasalo yang trabahong ganyan.  
_**Mingyu:**_ Ay wag na po, fault ko rin po talaga.  
_**Jeonghan:**_ Again, don’t worry about it too much, akin na para mareview ko na and ma-submit mo na for final approval.  
_**Mingyu:**_ Huhuhu thank you talaga Sir Jeonghan. Sa sahod talaga, I’ll treat you to a nice lunch. Or dinner. Or kung anong gusto mo.  
_**Jeonghan:**_ Di naman kailangan, it’s my responsibility pa rin to have your backs lalo na sa ganitong pagkakataon. 

Halos dalawang oras din ang itinagal ng pag-rereview ni Jeonghan dahil inisa-isa nya ang figures ng report ni Mingyu. May mga onting minor revisions lang naman at sa tantya nya, makakayang tapusin na ni Mingyu agad-agad para mapirmahan nya at masubmit na nasa itaas. Matapos ma-edit at mapirmahan ni Jeonghan ang mga papeles, hindi nya napansin na 7:55PM na pala at hindi sya nakapag-sabi kay Joshua na mahuhuli sya ng uwi. Agad nyang kinuha ang cellphone at tinawagan ang kasintahan.

 _ **Jeonghan:**_ Hi mahal, nasa bahay ka na?  
_**Joshua:**_ Hello mahal, oo kanina pang mga 3PM. Maaga ako umuwi kasi karamihan sa editors boutique visit or interview ang sched ngayon so naisip kong sa bahay na lang pagpatuloy trabaho. Anong oras ka uuwi? Di pa ako nakakaluto ng dinner.  
_**Jeonghan:**_ Halos 8PM na Mahal..  
_**Joshua:**_ Ha? Shit sorry.. Di ko napansin. Derederecho kasi yung trabaho ko hindi ko napansin na wala ka pa pala dito.  
_**Jeonghan:**_ Okay lang mahal, masyado rin tayong caught up sa work today. I love you mahal, wag ka masyado magpagod tignan mo mahal di mo na napapansin oras. Bili na lang ako ng food pauwi para di ka na mapagod magluto. May gusto ka ba? I love you so much, naramdaman ko bigla pagod ko today. :(  
_**Joshua:**_ Hmmm, parang masarap Japanese food tonight mahal then we can watch series?  
_**Jeonghan:**_ Okay mahal. I love you, miss ko na mahal ko. =(  
_**Joshua:**_ Ingat ka pauwi mahal. See you!

May parte ni Jeonghan na gustong magtampo dahil hindi napansin ni Joshua na wala pa rin pala sya sa bahay nila. Na parang his absence is not something to be bothered about. Pero inisip na lang din nya na baka malapit ang deadlines kaya rin maraming iniisip si Joshua. Napagdesisyunan nila ni Wonwoo na bukas na lang ituloy ang pagbili ng singsing para kay Joshua. Sabay na silang nagtungo sa parking lot para umuwi.

_“Tatlo… apat… lima”_

Pagkapasok na pagkapasok ni Jeonghan sa kanyang sasakyan, sunod sunod ang kanyang pag-ubo na tila ba pinupunit ang kanyang lalamunan. At pag-tingin nya sa kanyang dashboard, malinaw na malinaw sa kanyang paningin, ang limang rose petals. Hindi papel, hindi hinangin mula kung saan. Jeonghan is now 100% sure he just coughed flowers. And all the things in his mind started to be more complicated now more than ever.

***

Joshua POV

Naalimpungatan si Joshua. Nakatulog na pala sya sa kanyang desk habang nagtatrabaho. Napatingin sya sa kanilang wall clock. 10:15PM. Pero pag ikot ng kanyang paningin ay wala pa si Jeonghan. Kinuha niya kaagad ang kanyang cellphone at tinawagan ang kanyang boyfriend. Isa.. dalawa.. Tatlong beses. Pero hindi sinasagot ni Jeonghan. Agad tinawagan ni Joshua si Wonwoo para malaman kung may kinailangan pa silang tapusin sa opisina. Pero agad ding sinabi ni Wonwoo na bago mag-alas nuebe ay naghiwalay na sila sa opisina at nakita pa ni Wonwoo na umalis ang sasakyan ni Jeonghan mula sa kanilang parking area. 

Joshua’s not gonna lie; more than being worried, he feels weird with what’s happening. Jeonghan never misses sending these little details as well as he’s very conscious with the time. He then carefully constructed a message, para hindi mag-sound nagging and just asking where he is.

10:21PM - _Mahal, san ka na?_  
10:45PM - _Mahal, madami ba tao sa restaurant? If madami kahit dito na lang sa bahay luto na lang ako._  
11:20PM - _Mahal… bat di ka sumasagot ng tawag? If this was because of earlier, sorry for not noticing your absence. Uwi ka na._  
11:30PM - _hmm.. Okay. Hayaan na muna kita. I guess this is about something I have no control over right? Come home when you’re feeling better. Luv you._

******  
Jeonghan’s POV

Jeonghan has been parked on this hill overlooking the city for the past 2 hours. Nakatitig sya sa kanyang cellphone. 

_**3 missed calls, 4 messages from Joshua.** _

_**7 missed calls, 10 messages from Wonwoo.** _

_**12 missed calls, 25 messages from Mingyu.**_

_Mingyu: Sir Jeonghan =(  
Mingyu: Tinanong po sakin ni Sir Wonwoo if bumalik ka pa sa office kasi hinahanap ka po ng boyfriend mo.  
Mingyu: Sorry sir nag aalala lang po ako baka may nangyari sayo while driving home late kasalanan ko pa naman po kaya late kayo nakauwi.  
Mingyu: Sir kahit send lang kayo tuldok if you’re okay, or kahit si Sir Wonwoo or Sir Joshua po na lang inform nyo. Ingat sir Jeonghan._

_**Joshua: hmm.. Okay. Hayaan na muna kita. I guess this is about something I have no control over right? Come home when you’re feeling better. Luv you.**_

Napatawa sa sarili nya si Jeonghan. Maybe he is overreacting. Maybe he is suffering a medical condition that is not Hanahaki. Maybe this is not about one-sided love. Coz upon reading Joshua’s last message, naisip ni Jeonghan, “Bakit alam na alam nya kung anong dapat sabihin para kumalma ako.” 

_Anim.. pito.._

Napaubo na naman si Jeonghan, at ngayon, buong bulaklak na at hindi lang petals ang nasa kanyang palad. Itinapon lang nya to sa bintana at nagtipa sa kanyang cellphone bago nag-maneho pauwi.

_“May dinaanan lang ako kila Mama na importante. Sorry for not informing you & making you worry mahal. Nakabili na rin ako food, you can sleep na and don’t wait for me if you’re too tired. I’ll be home in half an hour. I love you too.”_

***  
Pagkauwi ni Jeonghan naabutan nyang nanunuod ng tv si Joshua habang may dalawang sandwich na nasa lamesa. Agad naman itong tumayo ng pumasok sya.

 _ **Joshua:**_ Mahal.. May nangyari ba? If this is about earlier--  
_**Jeonghan:**_ *agad niyakap si Joshua* Wala mahal.. May dinaanan lang talaga ako. Pero mahal, pwede akong magtanong?  
_**Joshua:**_ Of course  
_**Jeonghan:**_ Was there even a time na natanong mo sa sarili mo if you feel the same way towards me?  
_**Joshua:**_ What kind of question is that? Mahal, earlier nawala lang talaga ako sa huwisyo kasi I am trying to research more about Seungkwan’s pitch during the meeting. You know Hanahaki disease right? I think nanunuod tayo documentary nun before. I wanted to see if may point talaga na yun ung maging special feature namin sa next issue. I have zero doubts about my love for you Jeonghan.

Napabitaw naman sa pagkakayakap si Jeonghan. What are the odds diba? Pero agad din niyang pilit isinawalang bahala dahil baka naman kakaibang sakit ang dumapo sa kanya, dahil heto si Joshua Hong sa harap nya, binibigay ang assurance na kailangan nya. 

_**Jeonghan:**_ Sorry mahal.. Maybe may kung anong pumasok lang sa utak ko. I bought Japanese food as you requested. Kain na tayo.

“No mahal, mag sandwich na lang tayo. Baunin na lang natin yan bukas para makabawi ka ng tulog. Baka nasobrahan ka lang sa pagod today. Let’s take a warm bath and hit the bed okay?” May pilyong ngiti sa labi ni Joshua. Napangiti rin naman si Jeonghan. Of course, sex has always been part of their relationship for the past 5 years. But normally, it is Jeonghan who makes the first move so it was a beautiful surprise for him that this time Joshua initiated it.

The two shared a warm bath together and didn’t even bother to put on some clothes as they went to have sex right away and slept on each other’s arms. Jeonghan thought that it was enough to make all his worries away but in the middle of the night, naramdaman nyang kumalas sa pagkakayakap si Joshua, na kahit minsan eh hindi nito ginawa - hindi malikot matulog si Joshua at kung anong posisyon nya pagkatulog, syang posisyon nya paggising. Naramdaman na naman ni Jeonghan ang pag-hapdi ng kanyang lalamunan kaya agad syang tumakbo sa banyo. At ayun nga, ang kinatatakutan nya, tatlong piraso na naman ng bulaklak ang ang inubo nya.

Kinabukasan, normal ang kanilang naging umaga - naunang pumasok sa trabaho si Joshua. He left a quick smack on Jeonghan’s lips who was still on the bed from being sore last night.  
Jeonghan was worried that the pain he is feeling might make it difficult to hide it from Joshua, kaya nagpasya na syang lumiban sa trabaho. Nagtext sya kay Seungcheol, ang kanilang CEO na hindi sya makakapasok. Wala pang dalawang minuto ay nag-ring na ang kanyang cellphone at alam na naman niya kung sino yun: si Cheol.

 _ **Jeonghan:**_ Hi Boss. Good morning  
_**Cheol:**_ Good Morning.  
_**Jeonghan:**_ May importanteng meeting ba ngayong araw? Pwede naman ako pumasok if kailangan talaga..  
_**Cheol:**_ I saw the petals Han.  
_**Jeonghan:**_ Huh? Anong petals boss? May nagpadala na naman ba ng bulaklak sayo?  
_**Cheol:**_ Jeonghan. Last night. Sa parking. Nakalimutan mo bang magkatabi ang parking space natin? I was sending an e-mail before leaving and I saw you get in your car and cough petals onto your dashboard. Please don’t tell me it’s Hanahaki.  
_**Jeonghan:**_ …  
_**Cheol:**_ Is that why your skipping work today? To have yourself checked?  
_**Jeonghan:**_ Wala talaga ako malilihim sayo no Cheol? Haha. Guardian angel ba kita sa past life ko?? Pero I’m quite sure this is different than Hanahaki. Might be something bizarre. I’m positive Joshua is still as into this relationship as me.  
_**Cheol:**_ But are you okay?

Jeonghan stopped to think about it. Is he really okay? And before he knew it, he was sobbing on the phone with his CEO on the other line.

 _ **Cheol:**_ That’s it. I’m picking you up. We’re going to the doctor or shaman or whoever can figure out kung ano man yang nangyayari sayo. And you can’t shake me off, I’m coming with you.

Wala nang nagawa si Jeonghan. At dahil kilala niya si Seungcheol, alam nyang in 20 minutes, darating na yun. Agad siyang nag-handa. Hindi lihim sa kanya na may gusto sa kanya si Seuncheol. His CEO confessed to him only once, to which Jeonghan sternly rejected. Gusto sana nyang sampalin si Cheol that time that alam naman niyang meron na siyang boyfriend pero dahil malapit na rin niyang kaibigan ito. At matapos ng insidenteng yun, hindi na muli nagsabi si Cheol ng kahit na anong connection sa nararamdaman niya para kay Jeonghan. Platonic friendship-work relationship, if they’re gonna give it a label. Masyado niyang mahal si Joshua para bigyan ng kahit gano kaliit na atensyon ang confession ni Seungcheol.

***

Nasa cafeteria si Joshua, Seokmin at Hoshi having their morning coffee and chit-chatting about things. “You look a bit puffy today Josh. Not enough sleep?” Tanong ni Seokmin. “Oo kulang sa tulog. Di pinatulog ni Jeonghan. Mukhang may sexy time kagabi eh. Sarap naman. Hahaha.” Pang-iinis ni Hoshi. Pabirong inambaan lang ni Joshua si Hoshi bago sumagot, “Siraulo. Idk, randomly he felt insecure last night and asked if I ever doubted my love for him? I can’t think of reasons bakit niya naramdaman yung out of nowhere to be honest. Baka jitters lang kasi mag-cecelebrate na kami 2000 days of being together.” Hoshi teasingly asked, “Kaya naman pala. More than five years na kayo pero di ka pa nagppropose? Ma-iinsecure talaga yun bro!” Dumugtong naman si Seokmin at nagtanong, “Oo nga, more than 5 years na kayo, may bahay na kayo, parehong stable job, and hindi na rin kayo bumabata. Why isn’t anyone making the first move to propose?” 

Hindi nakasagot si Joshua. Tumawa lang siya sa dalawang kaibigan. Dahil ang totoo, tatlo silang pare-pareho nang tanong. _What is stopping him?_

 _ **Joshua:**_ Kesa love life ko na naman almusal nyo, can you call on everyone for a quick meeting? I did some research on Hanahaki and I’m starting to think this can actually be a good thing for our next issue.  
_**Hoshi:**_ Oh then that’s great news! I’ll ask my secretary to prepare everything.

Habang nasa meeting, nilahad ni Joshua na sumasang-ayon na siya sa idea si Seungkwan.

 _ **Seungkwan:**_ Then it’s great. I also found someone who survived Hanahaki from the US. Though he resorted to have the flowers and roots be surgically removed and he had all the memories of the girl he loved gone, he agreed to share everything coz apparently, before he had the surgery, he wrote down a journal of everything he experienced - how he fell in love with that girl and how the girl never felt the same.  
_**Hoshi:**_ Wow, pero hindi ba na-trigger yung feelings ni guy when he read the journal?  
_**Joshua:**_ I don’t think so. I read that if the one suffering Hanahaki chooses to have it surgically removed, he will no longer have the love for the other person and in extension, he will no longer have the ability to love that person coz there’s a big chance that he’ll forget all the memories too.  
_**Joshua:**_ But something’s been bugging me, does it only happen to people who never had the other person return the unrequited love or also for the other side of a relationship when someone falls out of love?  
_**Seungkwan:**_ I think I can add that to my research boss.  
_**Joshua:**_ Okay then, good job everyone! I think tapusin na natin meeting dito so we can focus on our own inputs. Kwan, please come with me to my office, let’s talk about your interview questions.

 _“Psst Woozi! Tara kape tayo!”_ Aya ni Hoshi sa photographer. “I just saw you gulp a venti americano during a 10-minute meeting and now you want more coffee?” Hoshi snorted and answered, “Tara naaaa. Hindi ko kasi maaya si Seokmin. I, I might need an external input about something and Seok is the last person I would want to ask it from.” Sumagot naman si Woozi, “Sige basta siguraduhin mong work-related yan ah, ang dami kong pending works.” Kinindatan lang naman sya ni Hoshi. Hoshi being the observant that he is, is thinking na something is going on with Joshua and Seokmin might actually act rashly knowing na meron syang feelings para kay Josh. So Woozi is the closest person to a confidante para sa kanya ngayon. 

***

Joshua was intently reading Kwan’s interview questions and masasabi nya na it’s appropriate and sufficient to get the information that they need para sa special story on their next issue. “I think okay na’to Kwan. I assume you’d be doing a video call?”, tanong ni Joshua. “Yes Boss. I already scheduled a video call within the next two days if he’s available.” sagot naman ni Seungkwan. “Alright, inform me once you’ve finalized the details of the interview. Gusto ko mag-sit in para if ever may questions ako, I’d get to ask na rin directly.” Dagdag ni Joshua. Tumango lang naman si Seungkwan at inayos na ang kanyang mga gamit para bumalik na sa kanyang desk. He then sends a message to Seokmin, _“Seok, can we smoke outside?”_

***

Jeonghan’s POV

Saktong after 25 minutes ay narinig na ni Jeonghan ang pag-doorbell ni Seungcheol. Agad naman binuksan ni Jeonghan ang pinto at binati si Cheol. “Hi Cheol. Pasok ka muna, ayusin ko lang mga gamit ko and ibang documents that the doctor might need.”, bungad ni Jeonghan. “Take your time. Kumain na rin tayo before tayo dumirecho sa ospital.”, sagot naman ni Seunghceol. Tumango lang si Jeonghan at tumalikod kay Seungcheol nang biglang nagsimula na naman ang pagsakit ng kanyang dibdib at nararamdaman na ang paparating na pag-ubo. Napasandal na lang si Jeonghan sa pader pagkatapos umubo at ngayon ay nakatitig na sa dalawang piraso ng bulaklak at ilang petals. “Cheol. Natatakot ako. Hindi na ba ako mahal ni Joshua? Bakit sakin nangyayari to? Ano bang hindi ko nagawa?” Umiiyak na ngayon si Jeonghan habang nakatitig lang si Seungcheol sa kanya. “Han, wala ako sa position to tell what went wrong and it’s not gonna be fair if you’ll hear comfort words from me. Kaya ngayon, bilisan na lang natin pumunta sa doctor and humanap ng lunas para sa kung anong nangyayari sayo.” Pinilit ni Jeonghan ayusin ang sarili matapos inumin ang tubig na iniabot ni Seungcheol. After 5 minutes, nasa sasakyan na sila at handa na umalis. “I called an old college friend. Their hospital actually have a specialist for Hanahaki coz believe it or not, more and more people are trying to seek medical help for it. Siguro it was because of what happened before when someone tried to debunk it’s truth. Apparently it’s now considered a world-known medical condition though they only had very few encounters with it. And… I think it’s better when you hear the rest from the doctor himself.”, sabi ni Seungcheol habang naghahandang magmaneho. “Okay Cheol. Thanks for this… for always looking out for me. And I’m sorry.. If I never get to---” Pinutol na ni Seungcheol ang sinasabi ni Jeonghan, “FYI Mr. Yoon. I’m not doing it because I want to win you over. Sorry haha but, it’s just that I was at the parking lot when it happened and even it happens to anyone else I know, I’ll do the same.”, nakangiting sabi ni Cheol. Napangiti na lang din si Jeonghan kahit napipilitan at nagsimula nang magmaneho si Seungcheol patungong ospital. 

***  
Pagdating sa ospital, sinalubong sila ng kaibigan ni Seungcheol, si Eunwoo. 

_**Eunwoo:**_ Hyung! Long time no see..  
_**Cheol:**_ Oo nga eh I didn’t know you came back na from the US. Eh di sana sayo ko na pinapacheck up si Mom.  
_**Eunwoo:**_ Nako, hayaan mo na. For sure naman magaling napili mong doctor. When did Choi Seungcheol ever had a bad choice? *looks at Jeonghan* Hi! I’m Cha Eunwoo. I met hyung in Med School. He helped me a lot sa cases ko but ayun… things happened and he needed to leave...

Jeonghan was puzzled dahil di niya alam na nag-drop out pala ng medical school si Seunghceol. All along, business was the only thing in his mind. Pero bakas na ngayon ang pagpipigil ng sakit ni Jeonghan at napansin to ni Seongcheol kaya tinanguan na nya si Eunwoo at itinuro naman nito kung saan ang papunta sa especialistang ipinunta nila. 

Habang naghihintay sa x-ray result, ilang beses na rin napaubo si Jeonghan at ngayon ay may ilang piraso na siya ng bulaklak sa kanyang kamay. Kinuha ito ni Seungcheol at agad na itinapon sa basurahan. Walang nagsasalita sa kanilang dalawa. Dumating na ang doctor hawak ang x-ray results ni Jeonghan.

 _ **Doctor:**_ This is very worrying. Pano mo natiis ang sakit all this time?  
_**Cheol:**_ Why Doc? Ano po bang findings?  
_**Doctor:**_ He’s already in the final stages of Hanahaki Disease. The flowers have already rooted themselves sa puso, lungs at iba pang internal organs ng pasyente. It’s really a surprise how he can even stand up.  
_**Jeonghan:**_ But Doc, it only started last night as petals, and then today bulaklak na ang inuubo ko. How come this is already this bad?  
_**Doctor:**_ You know, you should not hear it from me coz I’m the professional here, pero based on patients I had abroad, it’s either sudden lang talaga nawalan ng feelings ang partner, matagal ka nang may clues pero ngayon lang nag-start mag sink in sayo ang one-sided love, or matagal din in denial ang partner mo and he really strived hard to fight it.  
Jeonghan was stunned. So all this time, both of them are suffering too. Siya, na may mga bulaklak na nagsisimulang umusbong sa kanyang puso at baga at si Joshua, na kinakailangan dayain ang sarili para lang mapangatawanan ang pangako sa kanya. “But Doc.. are the cures I read on the internet true?”, Seungcheol started. “I don’t know what you read but there are only 2 ways to cure this: 1) have it surgically removed with the consequence of losing all your feelings for your partner and a big chance to lose all your memories with and of him too or 2) have him fall back in love with you. But I would be honest, I’ve never seen anyone on this late stage of Hanahaki recover naturally. 9 out of 10 patients held on to the fact that the other person will eventually fall in love with them or will fall back in love with them. That is why the mortality rate for Hanahaki is a whooping 98%,” napapiling na saad ng doctor. “The other 2 percent can be easily classified into two--1% are successful with having the other person fall in love with them while the other 1% opts to have the surgery, however, those who have good support system lang kadalasan ung mga pumipili ng surgery.”  
Natulala na lang si Jeonghan. Sobrang bilis ng mga pangyayari para sa kanya at hindi niya alam kung pano magsisimula.  
_**Doctor:**_ Not to rush you both, and I assume you _(looks at Seungcheol)_ are either a brother, a bestfriend, someone else who is in love with the patient, or a total stranger who saw him during one of his episodes--  
_**Cheol:**_ I guess that just made us trust you more. *mapait na ngumiti si Seungcheol*  
_**Doctor:**_ ...but you guys need to act fast dahil things are not looking good. If ngayon the patients are just coughing, it’s not gonna be long enough kapag blocked na ang kanyang mga airways.  
_**Jeonghan:**_ Sigurado naman akong I will never choose surgery. Even when the love is gone, I will never trade our memories together for anything else.  
_**Cheol:**_ Pero Han--

Jeonghan has a bright face now. Walang kahit na anong bahid ng sakit o kalungkutan. “Doc, is there a way para lang mabawasan yung physical symptoms ng illness? Katulad nung pag-ubo or hirap sa pag hinga?” Jeonghan asked. “Well, we can give you pain-killers for sure, pero hindi nito mapipigilan ang patuloy na pagtubo ng mga bulaklak. That’s why we only prescribe this as the last option.”, the doctor unwillingly offered. “Then that’s good enough for me.”, nakangiting sagot naman ni Jeonghan. Base na rin siguro sa past experiences ng doctor, tila naintindihan na nito na mas pinipili ni Jeonghan na wag magpa-opera at hayaan na lang kung anong mangyari sa kanya at kay Joshua. Tahimik nito ginawa ang reseta at iniabot kay Seungcheol. May ilang paalala pa ang doctor katulad ang lingguhang check-up at ang mga bawal gawin ni Jeonghan na taimitim naman pinakinggan ni Seungcheol.

Tahimik silang lumabas ng opisina ng doctor at dinaanan lang si Eunwoo na kasalukuyan nang busy sa kanyang mga consultation para magpaalam. 

_**Jeonghan:**_ Cheol, kakapalan ko na mukha ko. Are you busy today?  
_**Cheol:**_ Jeonghan, I am the CEO. I am always busy.  
_**Jeonghan:**_ *chuckles a bit* right… pero sana wag mo isipin na sinasamantala ko to pero, can we go to Tagaytay? Kahit one hour lang?  
_**Cheol:**_ hahaha sure. Kala ko naman kung ano nang life-changing favor meron ka.  
_**Jeonghan:**_ believe me, this is life-changing.  
_**Cheol:**_ hmmm okay… dun na rin tayo mag lunch. Bilhin lang natin tong mga gamot sa pharmacy. 

Tumango lang naman si Jeonghan at matapos ang ilang minuto ay nasa byahe na sila pa-Tagaytay. May address na ibinigay muna si Jeonghan kay Seunghceol at humigit kumulang matapos ang 45 minutes, nakarating na sila. “This is the house I’ve been building for Joshua. Our escape from Manila.”, panimula ni Jeonghan. Nakatitig naman ngayong si Seungcheol sa isang simpleng two-storey house na napapaligiran ng mga puno at halaman. You can easily say that one will have the comfort they are looking for once you lay your eyes on this house. 

“I made this for him, Cheol. Lagi niyang wish na magkaroon ng bahay na hindi masyadong malayo sa Manila pero may feel ng Baguio. Did you know I was supposed to propose to him on our 2000th day? That’s only a few weeks from now. How did this happen Cheol?”, nakangiti pero may mga luha si Jeonghan. He knows he’s being unfair to Seungcheol who has feelings for him pero kahit saan lumingon si Jeonghan, wala siyang matakbuhan. Sobrang nagpapasalamat din siya na si Seungcheol ang nakaalam ng nangyayari sa kanya. “I’m sorry Cheol. Ako na siguro ang pinaka-insensitive na tao sa buong mundo sa paningin mo ngayon pero I don’t have anyone right now.”, hindi na napigilan ni Jeonghan ang patuloy na pag-iyak. “Please do the surgery, Han. Not for anyone else. But for yourself.”, mahinahon na sabi ni Seungcheol. “I still need time to think about it, hanggang kaya pa. Pero I’m also considering it, for the sake of Josh. I think I’m the one tying him up to this one-sided relationship.” Walang magawa si Seungcheol kung hindi bigyan ng marahan na tapik sa balikat si Jeonghan. He’s been trying to fight the urge to hug him dahil alam niyang this is not the best time to provide that kind of comfort, he’ll just do his best to keep his distance and be there for Jeonghan on his own little ways.

 _ **Cheol:**_ Will you continue with your proposal?  
_**Jeonghan:**_ Sa totoo lang, di ko na alam. Pano if mas lalo lang syang mahirapan because of it?  
_**Cheol:**_ JEONGHAN, YOU ARE DYING. NAG-SINK NA BA YAN SAYO?

Nagulat si Jeonghan sa biglang pagsigaw ni Seungcheol at tila ba natauhan sya kahit papaano. He is dying.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!  
> I know I still have pending fics but this was an old finished one that I had last year, I'll just need to edit the other parts but this will probably have more updates (& finish sooner) than the others. hihihi I don't even know if someone would actually read this as this was my first try to hanahaki, to be more specific, first attempt in making a fantasy fic that's not soulmates/gods.
> 
> Anyway, I was cleaning my drive and just saw this... Just putting it here I guess. Thank you if ever you'll read this hehe.


End file.
